


I am home

by e5s1badi



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e5s1badi/pseuds/e5s1badi
Summary: This was just something. Sorry my first language is not english..so sorry about any misspellings.
Relationships: Magdalena Eriksson / Pernille Harder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I am home

The plane was flying through the sky as the beautiful sun was setting and the last rays of golden sun were piercing the window and hitting Magdalena Eriksson her eyes. She had to close her eyes for a while to get used to the light due to her nap that she has been taking during the flight.

She was on her way to home. "Not long my darling", she sent a quick text message to Pernille. She had been with the national team to qualify for the EUROS. Pernille also had been with the national team but their last game had been few days earlier than Magdas.

Magda was living her best life at the moment or that is how it felt like to her. Year 2020 so far has been a crazy one in many ways. COVID-19 had ruined the end of the football season, but at least she had time to spend the quarantine with Pernille. And she was grateful. Without Pernille the whole thing would have been horrible, but now they had the chance to just be together and enjoy eachothers company.

Pernille had been able to finish the football season because the situation in Germany had improved. Wolfsburg played in the Champions League final against Lyon but once again Lyon proved to be the better team. During the summer the talks had began. Would the Champions League games be the last games for Pernille in Wolfsburg jersey? There were rumors that her new club would be Chelsea and reuniting with Magda.

That is what exaclty happened. Only few days later after losing the CHL final, Chelsea announced that they had bought Pernille to Chelsea. Dream come true. Magda couldnt put into words what she felt when she got to know that Pernille was coming. To be honest it was the best feeling in the world. After couple of years of doing long distance relationship it started to tear them both. Never really knowing when you can see eachother and for how long apart from vecations. Now knowing you can fall asleep and wake up beside Pernille, that was a good feeling. 

Getting used to living with Pernille was another thing. Pernille being herself forgot her things to everywhere around the apartment and Magda being organized couldnt understand how Pernille could live like that. She might be the best football player in the world but being at home, she was a mess to say the least. But Magda being her sappy self just went with it picking up Pernilles stuff. What could Magda do? She is Pernille Harder...her girlfriend. 

Moving to Linköping and meeting Pernille was the best thing happening to Magdalena Eriksson. Quickly they became close friends and then came the feelings. Magda was so scared of developing a crush towards Pernille because 1.She had a boyfriend. 2.She was a straight. Or thats what she thought. When Pernille started to show signs towards Magda, Magda was very surprised in a very good way. They basically did everything together and spent so much time together people actually thought they were together. To be honest nothing really changed when they got together. It was the same + lots of kissing and something more ;). 

It was announced that the plane was landing and Magda was so excited to see Pernille and get home. She saw that Pernille had replied to her text with "Im waiting for you <3". Oh god, Magda felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

She was walking towards the front door of their home. Just when she opened the door she heard something crashing in the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen and saw the mess Pernille had made. Apparently she had been baking and the bowl had dropped to the floor. Pernille was covered with the flour and was attempting to clean up when she felt that she was being watched. Pernille raised her head and was met with amused looking Magda. 

"Hi", Pernille said her voice showing little embarassment she was feeling at the moment but also grinning. 

"Hi, what on earth are you doing?" Magda asked nearly laughing. "I was trying to make a bread for our dinner and the bowl fell and.." Pernille was rampling. 

"Pernille! Relax! Its okay", Magda said laughing while offering her hand for Pernille to grab it. Pernille took her hand and Magda pulled Pernille to her feet now face-to-face with Magda. They smiled lovingly and Magda leaned in for a kiss. 

When the kiss broke Magda pulled Pernille into a tight hug. "Magda, your shirt. If you didnt notice, I'm covered in flour", Pernille chuckled. "I dont care I just want to hold you", Magda said gently. Pernille was confused for a second, but a smile came to her lips as she pulled Magda little closer. "I'm glad you are back", Pernille whispered. Magda smiled and gave a small kiss to Pernilles head as she replied:

"I'm glad to be home".


End file.
